Pyro's Plot and Sabretooth's Makeover
by XxTru-AngelxX
Summary: SEQUEL to Toad Goes Flyin,


The acolytes had arrived back at Magnetos base with a few scrapes and bumps from their encounter

with their employer's angered daughter.

"naw mate, I told u not to mention to er that she was still in er towel" John managed to get out as

Gambit/Remy made a swiped for him.

"oui u d'id john but u but u only wanted to try and burn d towel off her body b'fore deh managed to

notice mon ami, after all it was my d'ty as a gentle t tell her" flashes came back to him as remembered

that ooh so site of her body a good way to get back at the boss after his cruel punishment he did to

endure a while back, but Remy was brought out of his thoughts by John speaking once again.

"hey mate you can't tell me that you didn't have the same ideas that were in my head about the rest

of her being uncovered, plus it was you who ended with us havin a few flyin lessons of our own MATE"

as he drew out the last bit for an effect but Remy was too tired to notice a flopped back into a chair.

John a gave a grunt at no-one listening to what he was sayin sat down on the couch far away from the

other two, with that an unmistaken roar went though the base as John stood up sharply and slide behind

Piotr.

"Now what hav you dis time my friend to get the Sabretooth how do i say...."

"PISSED?" mumbled Remy from his position on the chair.

"umm.. I thought it would kinda be funny to replace his bog with a kitty litter tray, put cat nip in his drawers

trim all his claws and put his hair in curlers while he was sleepin" snickered john as he remembered the site

of a Sabretooth in pink curlers.

"Mon ami how the hell d'id u do th't wit out him noticin" Remy asked suprised by how much bravery and torture

he will have to go through.

"ok mates I'll tell u the secret" John said urging them to come closer and listen to the tale of how he duped Sabretooth.

FLASH BACK

Beep beep beeeepp

John rolled over and whacked his alarm clock and look at the time,

"Bloody hell it's only 6 0'clock why d i set it so god damn earl.."

A smirk spread across his face as he remembered his plot, to get Sabretooth but not in a bloody thirsty way of course, John quickly got out of bed and put on his black jump suit for stealth. (hehe he has a jump suit god no's where that came from neway on witht the story)

John crept out of his room makin sure no-one was about and his whole James Bond routine, glancing round the corners he headed off towards the kitchen of his first part of the plan.

Creeping in still makin sure no was in he opened the fridge and took out Sabretooth's special milk he has with his Luck charm's cereal, hand in his pocket took out a big bottle of sleepin tablets, popped the top and poured the whole lot in and put the milk back in the fridge just in time as Remy stepped in the kitchen.

"um.. ello Mate wot u doin up so early?" John mumbled out before he turned to face Remy.

"err...I heard something...john wot d hell r u wearin" Remy blinked three times before he found it was real John was standing in front of him in all black with even a mask over his face.

"um... if I told u this is a dream wud ya believe me" with that John strode across to Remy Waving his hands and sayin

"this is a dream, a dream, sleep SLEEP"

Remy whacked John upside the head and walked out the kitchen mumbling something about too much weed and then John was left alone with the rest of his plot.

It was 7o'clock when John bounded back to his room to change out of his jump suit and into his normal clothing.

(although there's nout normal about his clothing neway)

once changed John went back down to the kitchen to watch his first part of his plan in action, John entered the kitchen to find in was bear, humft it off and sat down at the table waiting for everyone to arrive.

After 10 mins everyone arrived and took their seats at the table, last of them in was Sabretooth he made is way over to the milk as expected poured his cereal and milk in the bowl and sat at the table.

John broke out it a muuuhhhahaa as Sabretooth took his first bite and everyone turned their heads to John, while they walked out and once again mumbled that he needed more medication.

John again laughed at the empty bowl Sabretooth and thought it would only be a few hours until the tablets kicked in and he could finish the rest of the plot.

* * *

plz review if you want the rest of the plot and story thanx 


End file.
